homefrontfandomcom-20200223-history
Operation Shopping Center
Operation Shopping CenterFreedom is the codename for an operation involving the Montrose cell of the American Resistance planting tracking beacons on a convoy of KPA fuel tankers, currently located at the KPA Montrose supply depot. Preparation While it is unknown how they acquired a mortar, the other main components were stolen from the KPA. The White phosphorus mortar rounds were stolen from the KPA by the Gunnison cell and brought to the Montrose Elementary School. The tracking beacons were taken from the Montrose labor camp by the Montrose cell.Freedom The Operation The operation starts when a group of Resistance fighters secure a parking lot near the supply depot. Resistance fighters Rianna and Robert Jacobs enter a building and head to the second floor balcony to provide sniper cover, on the way Rianna strangles a guard. Jacobs follows her and gets into position with his M110. Rianna signals Connor Morgan to ram a van into the entrance. Connor remotely rams the van into the entrance while playing "Burning Love" by Elvis Presley. The KPA soldiers in the depot parking lot move to inspect the van. Rianna tells Hopper to launch the White Phosphorus. He launches the White Phosphorus which detonates directly over the Koreans. As the Koreans are burning, other members of the Resistance storm the parking lot. However, Hopper misfires the second White Phosphorus which launches and detonates over the roof where Jacobs and Rianna are. This forces them to jump off of the roof and run through the parking lot filled with burning bodies, both Koreans, and now Americans as well. They then climb a watchtower and meet up with Connor. A KPA attack helicopter fires on the tower, causing it to collapse. As Jacobs regains conciousness a KPA soldier walks towards them aiming his gun. Right before he is about to fire, he gets run over by Goliath. Connor orders the remaining Resistance fighters to attack the store. Several KPA soldiers, stationed on the roof of the store, with RPGs firing special EMP rounds start firing on Goliath. Jacobs is ordered to take out these soldiers so Goliath can continue to support them, all while fighting off local KPA forces. After using Goliath to destroy an enemy Humvee, the team regroups at the front of the store. The attack helicopter from earlier returns, Jacobs quickly signals Goliath to shoot it down, Goliath destroys the helicopter which crashes into the roof of the store. Soon after the Resistance fighters are engaged by more KPA troops taking cover in a Hooters restaurant. These forces quickly gain support from another Humvee and a LAV-25, Jacobs uses Goliath once again to destroy the remaining KPA, before heading into a side entrance of the store with Rianna and Connor. The three soldiers make their way through the store while facing off against heavy resistance from KPA troops, including reinforcements from KPA troops ropping in through a hole in the roof. They get through the store and arrive in the back parking lot, where the jet fuel tankers are getting fuel for their trip. The trucks are leaving when the Resistance fighters make it outside. Jacobs must run and attach a beacon, engaging KPA troops as he goes. Jacobs manages to attach the tracking beacons to the last fuel tanker as it is leaving. He then takes out the last KPA forces defending the fuel station and regroups with Connor and Rianna at the rear exit of the store. They escape through the building, which is burning and collapsing, while engaging the few KPA soldiers able to fight. The team exits the emergency door on the roof. Jacobs covers Connor and Rianna as they move towards one of the stolen trucks, Jacobs follows once they make it. The driver leaves before Jacobs gets on and he must jump on the moving truck, he manages to get on the truck and escape the depot with the others. KPA vehicles begin chasing the group, Jacobs using Goliath to destroy several vehicles and another attack chopper. The helicopter crashes into a bridge which collapses and destroys the remaining followers, the Resistance fighters pick up Hopper and head home.Fire Sale Result In response to the raid, KPA forces use helicopters and fighters to strafe the civilian population of Montrose. KPA forces also locate the Oasis and Gunnison safe house, and burning them to the ground, killing everyone there, forcing the remaining Montrose and Gunnison Resistance fighters to break through the Wall and escape.The Wall The Resistance would later use the tracking beacons to locate and capture the convoy of fuel trucks in Nevada, transporting them to the United States Armed Forces gathering near San Francisco.Overwatch Sources Category:Events